Remembrance
by Tokunan
Summary: WARNING!  SPOILERS!  One night, Gwynn wakes up from a dream about Ellis and decides to talk to Evie about it before she leaves to Ainle.


Summary: One night, Gwynn wakes up from a dream about Ellis and decides to talk to Evie about it before she leaves to Ainle.

* * *

!SPOILER ALERT!  
THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THROUGH AINLE (EP 3) YET, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE SPOILERS.

* * *

_**4 Years Ago**_

"_Gwynn."_

"_Sir?"_

_Gwynn strode over to her commanding officer and stood at attention._

"_I want you to meet your new subordinate. Gwynn this is Ellis. Ellis, this is your new commanding officer Gwynn. You will be taking orders from her from now on." the commander said to him._

"_Of course! It's very nice to meet you Gwynn! Cadet Ellis, at your service!" Ellis said cheerily._

_Gwynn, on the other hand, was not so gleeful about it all._

"_Just do what I say and we'll be golden." and with that, she turned around and walked off._

"_Don't mind her cadet. She doesn't take well to new folk easily." the officer told Ellis._

"_I understand sir."

* * *

  
_

_**Transition - 2 Years Ago**_

"_Whoa...!"_

_Ellis was then thrown over the shoulder and onto the ground. He groaned as he laid there._

"_You call yourself a soldier of the Royal Army? You would not last one second in the field cadet!" Gwynn barked._

"_I...I'm sorry Gwynn. I wasn't...I wasn't ready." he said to her._

"_That is the point cadet. Attacks aren't always out front. You always have to be prepared!"_

"_Yes ma'am..."_

"_Now get up! Get on your feet!"_

_Ellis groaned again as he slowly but surely picked himself up off the ground and stood up. He stretched out his back and heard it pop a couple times. He looked over at Gwynn who's back was towards him._

"_Again." she said._

_Gwynn dropped the wooden practice dagger and turned around and faced Ellis and pulled out a real dagger from her belt. Ellis' face turned white._

"_G-Gwynn?"_

"_Prepare yourself cadet."_

"W-w-wait Gwynn! That's a real dagger! You might hurt someone!" Ellis stuttered.

"_One"_

"_Wait! Please! You'll rip me to shreds!"_

"_Two..." _

"_No wait! Stop!" Ellis pleaded._

"_Three." _

"_GWYNN!"_

_She charged at him with full force. Ellis, now scared for his life, instinctively kicked her on her chest plate which made her stumble and gave him a second to think how he was going to get the hell out of there. He looked around but then before he could assess, Gwynn was already coming back at him. She came down to slice and Ellis passed her swing and then pushed her away again._

"_Gwynn please stop this! You're going to kill someone!"_

_She lunged at him again and Ellis passed her swing again and he placed his leg behind hers and then tripped her to the ground and he jumped out of the way. Gwynn got up and looked at him._

"_Wow cadet, all of a sudden you've become quite the escape artist." Gwynn sneered._

"_Gwynn please, I'm begging you. Please stop attacking with a real dagger!" he begged._

"_But will you last forever?" Gwynn pondered._

_She then lunged forward at him once more. This time, Ellis reacted actively instead of passively. When she lunged forward to slash, he caught her wrist and then he passed it down and around, the dagger striking her chest plate and knocking it out of her hand. If she wasn't wearing armor, it would've slashed through her stomach. Once it was out, Ellis brought her arm back and pulled it up behind her into a hammerlock, and then with his other arm, he gripped her neck in a headlock and then applied pressure both ways. Gwynn let out a loud 'hngh!' as it all happened in one quick motion and she began to squirm around in his grip. The more she struggled though, the more pressure was applied and it didn't take long before she began to feel faint. With that, she began to tap his arm repeatedly, trying to tap out before passing out. Ellis complied and then he let her go and when he did, Gwynn took in a huge breath of air and collapsed onto all fours as she tried to regain her breath._

"_Gwynn...I'm really sorry Gwynn, it's just that I was so scared you were trying to kill me, and..." Ellis' blabbering was silenced by her._

"_Good job cadet. Good job..."_

_And Ellis smiled. That was the first time she had complimented him since meeting her.

* * *

  
_

_**Transition - 1 Year Ago**_

"_Colhen?"_

"_That's right, Colhen. You two are to go to the town and explain that it is now under the jurisdiction of the Royal Army and maintain order there. There have been reports of Formor activity there. You and your subordinate are to investigate."_

"_It is to my understanding though that Colhen is under the protection of the Crimson Mercenaries. I don't think our intervention..." but Gwynn was cut off._

"_Those jokes have screwed everything up worse than it ever was. That town needs the protection and leadership of a real army."_

"_I...I understand sir."_

_"Good, I knew we'd see eye-to-eye. Prepare your subordinate, you leave this afternoon. Dismissed."_

_Gwynn bowed her head and then left. When she did, she pondered her mission and what exactly she would need to do to complete it successfully. Would she run into resistance by the mercs? No one really knew. At any rate though, she had to find Ellis, and she saw him talking with another cadet outside of the forgery. She made her way over to him._

"_Oi Westly. Can you deliver this dagger to Gwynn please?" the blacksmith said to one of the cadets._

"_I'll give Gwynn a dagger to play with. I'd stick my dagger in and out of her all night long." Westly chuckled._

_Ellis laughed and made a complimentary 'boom chicka wah wah' Ellis saw Westly's eyes go wide._

_When he turned to see what was wrong, he became nervous, very nervous. It was none other than Gwynn herself. Ellis' last word was prolonged and stretched out before becoming a completely different word._

"_Boom chicka wah play time's over."_

"_Ellis. Prepare your things, we are leaving for a mission, understood?" she said to him._

"_M-mission?" Ellis repeated._

"_Do you understand?"_

_"Y...Yes ma'am."_

_"Good. Meet me at the front of the castle at noon." and with that, she left._

_When she was out of sight, Ellis let out a breath that he didn't even know he took in and then looked over at Westly._

"_Wow, you could've told me she was standing right there!"_

"_I swear to you she wasn't there a second ago. She just popped up out of nowhere, honest!"_

_Ellis shook his head and then decided to do as told and prepare. Later that afternoon, Gwynn had headed to the front of the castle where her horse as well as Ellis' horse was awaiting them. As expected, Gwynn was first._

"_Where is that boy?" she muttered to herself._

_Almost as if on cue, Ellis came running towards the front, and tripped in the process. He got back up though unfazed and made it to her. When he caught up with her, he stopped a moment to catch his breath._

"_You're late." Gwynn said._

_"I know, I'm really sorry." Ellis apologized._

"_Whatever, let's go."_

_With that, Gwynn mounted her horse. Ellis walked over to his horse and then mounted it as well, and then when he was on, they took off.

* * *

  
_

_**Transition - 3 Months Ago**_"_Captain Aodhan."_

_The man turned around._

"_I haven't seen Ellis around, have you seen him?"_

_Aodhan shook his head. "I don't know."_

"_Where's Evie?"_

"_She left to Ainle I believe. Left quite suddenly too."_

"_Was Ellis with her?"_

"_I'm not sure. You should probably ask Aislinn since I saw Evie running from the General Store to the docks." Aodhan explained._

"_I understand. Thank you Captain."_

_Gwynn then made her way out of the mercenary outpost and towards the General Store. She opened the door and was greeted by Aislinn._

"_Oh, hello Gwynn. What can I do for you today?" Aislinn asked._

"_I was just wondering if you've seen Ellis around." Gwynn inquired._

"_The cadet always following Evie? I'm not sure."_

"_Well then where is Evie?"_

"_Not sure either. She was here not too long ago but she left quite suddenly."_

"_Indeed she did, indeed she did!"_

_Gwynn turned and looked at Reilly._

"_What do you mean?"_

_"Going back to that horrible place to save a poor soul."_

_Gwynn didn't like the sound of that._

"_Who?"_

"_Will you give me something fun to play with first? Oh you must you must!"_

"_Tell me!" Gwynn commanded._

"_Ah ah ah! Temper temper!"_

"_Why did she leave to Ainle so quickly? Tell me this instant!"_

_Reilly chuckled at that._

"_It is Ellis. Ellis I say! Oh indeed that Ellis had gotten himself in quite a mess. The mage is going to clean up his mess. I made sure to tell her to do so!" Reilly told her._

"_Ellis...?" Gwynn's heart dropped._

_Gwynn then reached out and grabbed onto Reilly's collar and shook him._

"_What happened to Ellis? What did he do?"_

_Reilly escaped her grip and then jumped back._

"_Hands off! Hands off! You are not my mother!"_

"_Please tell me! I must know what happened to Ellis! Please!" Gwynn begged._

"_No. You will have to wait for the girl to return. I do not like you very much. Good day!" and with that, Reilly disappeared out the door._

"_Wait...!"_

_Aislinn placed a hand on Gwynn's shoulder._

"_Don't go after him. Just do as he says." she told her._

"_But Ellis..."_

"_Will be fine. Don't you trust in Evie? She has done so much for this town and its people and don't forget her services to you; don't you trust her to help him? Especially with the haste she left to go after him?"_

_Gwynn closed her eyes and then took in a deep breath and then let it out._

"_Go get some rest Gwynn. Evie will be back in the next day or so. I'll tell Tieve to make a special brew of tea for you to help you calm down and go to sleep." Aislinn said._

_Gwynn nodded her head slowly. Saying nothing, she slumped out of the General Store and made her way towards the Inn._

"_Oh, welcome back Ms. Gwynn! What do you think of beef stew for..."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

_Gwynn made her way past Tieve and closed her room door._

"_Oh...well alright then."_

_Tieve watched as Gwynn made her way to her room and then stared at her door for a few moments before turning around._

_Inside her room, Gwynn was pacing back and forth and thinking constantly. She had a look of worry plastered on her face, and it wasn't going away. She then sat on the edge of her bed and then stared into space. She just couldn't stop thinking about Ellis and Evie; specifically if Ellis was alright and if Evie would get to him on time._

"_What have you gotten yourself into Ellis?" Gwynn mumbled to herself under her breath._

_She was shaken from thought though when she heard a knock on her door. Gwynn looked over at her door and didn't say anything for a moment, but then spoke up._

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's Aislinn."_

_Gwynn got up and then opened up the door for her. She was standing there with a tray in her hand that had a tea pot, tea cup and a small bowl of stew. Aislinn set it down on the small table and then turned to look at her._

_"You should eat something and get some sleep, but at the very least, please drink the tea. It will help, trust me." Aislinn told her._

_Gwynn nodded her head slowly._

"_Alright, take it easy, okay soldier? Everything is going to be alright."_

_With that, Aislinn left Gwynn and closed the door behind her. Gwynn closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She looked over to the tray on the table and then walked over and sat down and for a good while, she just stared at the contents of the tray. She looked at the tea pot for a good while before she slowly grabbed the handle and then poured some tea into the tea cup. She set it back down once the tea cup was almost full, and then she picked up the tea cup and brought it up to her face. She stared at her reflection in the liquid and then she brought it to her lips and sipped its contents. It was good enough, so she finished the rest of the cup. The tea kicked in almost immediately and all of a sudden, Gwynn felt quite relaxed and tired. She decided to finish her bowl of stew and then sleep, and she did just that._

_Gwynn woke up with the light of the sun had shone through the window and hit her face. At first, she groaned and tried to cover her face with the blankets, but once she was up, she was up. Gwynn let out a breath as she opened her eyes. When she saw how bright it was outside, she ripped the blankets off of her and then ran to the window. It already looked like it was late morning. What if Evie was back? Gwynn rushed to get her things together and she ran out the door. She ran right past Tieve before she could say anything to her and she made her way to the mercenary outpost. She burst through the door and was trying to catch her breath. She saw that Evie was there and talking to Aodhan and she looked like she just got there only moments before. Evie, but not Ellis._

"_Good timing Gwynn." Aodhan said._

_Gwynn strode quickly to Evie._

"_Well? What happened? Where is Ellis?"_

_Evie looked at her and bit her lower lip. Gwynn looked down and saw Ellis' things in her hands._

"_Evie...?" Gwynn said, her voice beginning to quiver._

"_I...I'm sorry Gwynn. I did everything I could but I...I couldn't get to him in time." Evie said to her._

"_What...?" Gwynn's world stopped immediately._

_Ellis was...dead? No...no he couldn't die, not now! He was so young, had so much to live for. Gwynn couldn't believe...she didn't want to, but Ellis' keepsakes in her hands along with his lack of presence proved otherwise. Gwynn's eyes began to water._

"_Ellis..." Gwynn whispered._

"_Hey..." Marrec started._

_Aodhan shook his head no as Gwynn ran out the door in tears.

* * *

  
_

"Ellis!" Gwynn shouted as she shot upright.

She was breathing heavily and sweating. Gwynn took a moment to catch her breath and then after taking in a deep breath and letting it out, she plopped back down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ellis..."

Her head turned towards her nightstand where Ellis' necklace lie. She fought the urge to cry and then looked back at the ceiling. She missed him so much, even though it's already been 3 months. She didn't know how long it would take for her to get over it. Her eyes traveled over to the window. It was pitch black outside and she could tell it was early morning. Gwynn sighed as she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so instead, she sat up on the edge of her bed. She stared off into space and just though about...well, Ellis. And how much she missed him. Sure she was a little rough with him at times, but she really cared for the guy. He was like a little brother to her; a brother she wanted but never had. And now he was gone, just like that. Gwynn shook her head and then stood up. She didn't want to cry. Gwynn paced back and fourth in her room and then finally, she grabbed Ellis' necklace from the nightstand and then she left the Inn to get some fresh air.

Gwynn made sure to make as little noise as possible leaving the Inn and closed the door quietly when she was outside. She looked around at the stars and then took in a deep breath and let it out. After looking around the place, she walked out towards the docks. She wanted to see the ocean and hear it. The sound of the waves always brought her a sense of comfort. When she got to the docks, she saw Evie loading up a ship with some supplies. When Evie came back to get more supplies, she was surprised by Gwynn's sudden appearance and gripped a throwing knife, but once identified her, loosened up.

"Oh Gwynn. What are you doing up so early?" Evie asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Evie giggled.

"I'm loading up the ship for Ainle. I'm helping with the restoration effort and I'll be going to bring supplies for the restorers as well as scout the area for any remaining goblins and monsters. Just because the Royal Army gave up on Ainle doesn't mean the people have." she explained to Gwynn.

Gwynn nodded her head at that. She looked Evie up and down. Her attire was bulky and didn't show off her petite and dainty figure like her Witch set. Instead, she was wearing a Kobold Winter Suit set minus the gloves. She was wearing half finger gloves instead. Probably the Blood Silk Gloves.

"Is there a reason you don't wear Kobold Gloves in a complete set?" She looked bulky, but she also looked prepared to survive anything.

"Finger dexterity. I have more control with these than the bulky Kobold Gloves." On her chest was various pouches to carry essential items and on her back was a pack for more items as well as a roll to sleep on. Yup, she was definitely prepared; geared for survival.

"So when are you leaving?" Gwynn asked.

"Soon, why?"

"I was...just wondering if you would stay and talk for a little."

Evie nodded her head.

"Okay, sure. Why don't you just have a seat over there next to the campfire and I'll finish loading up the ship and be with you in just a moment?"

"Did you need any help?" Gwynn offered.

"No thank you, but thanks for offering. I only have a couple more things to load on anyways."

Gwynn nodded her head and then she walked over to the campfire and then sat on the log and enjoyed the warmth from the fire. A few moments later, Evie came back just as she said. She pulled her face mask down and her hood down and then sat on one of the rocks and let out a breath. She then looked over at Gwynn and smiled.

"Thirsty?"

"Uh, sure."

Evie reached over and levitated the pot that was on the coals of the fire and then after grabbing a cup, she poured the hot water into the cup and offered it to Gwynn.

"Careful, it's hot!"

"Thank you."

Gwynn was careful as advised. She blew on the hot liquid and was about to sip, but then Evie stopped her.

"Wait!"

Gwynn looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

Evie reached into one of her vial pouches and pulled out a vial filled with red liquid and pulled the cork off the top.

"What's that?"

"Ekelch potion. It makes your drink taste really sweet in addition to the additional vigor benefits."

"Doesn't sound too appetizing..."

"Just try it!"

Gwynn was hesitant, but she eventually offered her cup to Evie. She poured a little bit of the liquid into her cup and upon contact, the water went from clear to crimson red. She only poured a little bit and then corked it and slid it back into the vial pouch.

"A little goes a long ways with this stuff. Swirl it around a little bit and give it a try!" Evie said to her.

Gwynn did as asked and then she took a sip. Much to her surprise, Evie was right and it made her drink taste really sweet, almost like candy. Gwynn sipped more of it. Evie giggled a little.

"Good, huh?"

"Yeah, it's actually really good." Gwynn admitted.

Evie then let out a breath as she stretched out her legs and then looked up at the stars and then back over at Gwynn.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Gwynn looked over at Evie, then down at her drink.

"I just uh..." she started.

"I'm awake because I had a dream about Ellis..." Gwynn mumbled.

Evie's face went from bright and cheery to dull and gloomy.

"O...Oh...I...I see."

"Yeah..."

There was then a silence between the two.

"What...what kind of dream was it?" Evie asked.

"It was uh...It was a dream that showed me the time I met Ellis to just a few months back." Gwynn replied.

"Oh, I see."

"I just...I'm always having dreams about him. It's almost like there's something that needs to be completed before everything will go back to normal but I...I just don't know what it is." Gwynn explained.

"Hm...well maybe it's some kind of task that you were supposed to do a long time ago?"

"I don't know, it could be. I think it has to do with Ellis though. I just...that's just the feeling I'm getting."

"Hm..."

Evie didn't know what to say.

"He was a really nice kid...he really was..." Gwynn said.

"Yeah I uh...I know. When he and I were working together, he always made sure to not get in my way, but still be really helpful." Evie said.

"Yep, that's Ellis for you." Gwynn chuckled.

After that, Gwynn sighed.

"It's just so hard to believe that he's really gone. I mean I know it's been like, 3 months by now, but still, you know? I just...I can't believe it. It feels like it happened just yesterday."

"I understand."

"I just...I just wish I could put it all behind me. It's affecting me every day. How do you deal with it Evie?"

"Well I guess I was never really as close to him as you were, so because of that, I never really knew him as a person, only a co-worker. So since I wasn't really close to him like you were, I guess it was easier for me to accept that he was gone and move on." Evie told her.

"But surely there are other people who you did know personally that are now gone."

"Well yeah, but..."

"But?"

Evie stopped to think about it for a moment.

"Well I...I don't really know I guess. I mean of course it hurts at first, but I guess after a while I just tell myself that they're really gone for good and no amount of crying or mourning would bring them back. Therefore, I spend energy on parts of my life that actually need it instead of wasting it on crying and mourning." Evie explained to her.

"Hm, interesting."

"Well that's what I think anyways. It makes sense to me though; it's true that no amount of mourning or crying will bring them back, so why do it after a while. I guess that just makes me stop thinking about it. When you're not worried about something, you just tend to not think about it."

"That almost sounds morbid."

"Well as a mercenary, I see a lot more things like that on a regular basis because that's just part of the job, so I guess you could also say that I'm used to it, though that may or may not be a good thing. My best advice would be for you to just accept that he's gone and move on. Besides, do you think he would want you to throw away your life like that? I mean, he just seemed like the kind of guy who would say 'don't worry about me, just move on'." Evie said.

Gwynn nodded her head.

"You know, there's a poem that I learned, my father taught it to me. It goes;

_Remember me when I am gone away,_

_Gone far away into the silent land;_

_When you can no more hold me by the hand,_

_Nor I half turn to go, yet turning stay._

_Remember me when no more day by day_

_You tell me of our future that you planned;_

_Only remember me; you understand_

_It will be late to counsel then or pray._

_Yet if you should forget me for a while_

_And afterward remember, do not grieve;_

_For if the darkness and corruption leave_

_A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,_

_Better by far you should forget and smile_

_Than that you should remember and be sad._

Basically at the end, it's saying that it's better 'by far' to forget and to be happy than to remember and to be sad."

Gwynn did not have anything to say to that. It was such a nice poem but it had so much truth behind it.

"I...that was a nice poem." Gwynn finally said.

"I guess I just keep that poem in mind when something like what happened to you happens to me." Evie said.

"It is a very truthful poem and it..." Gwynn stopped.

She set her cup down and then covered her mouth. She was fighting back crying again.

"Gwynn, are you okay?" Evie asked.

"I'm sorry I just..."

But she couldn't hold it in, and she began crying again. Evie frowned and moved over and sat next to her on the log and placed her arm around her shoulders. Gwynn then leaned into Evie and cried on her shoulder.

"Ellis...I miss you so much..." Gwynn cried.

"There there, everything will be okay." Evie cooed.

Gwynn let it all out and then when she was done crying, she sniffled and then sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Evie...for lending me your shoulder to cry on." Gwynn sniffled.

"It's not a problem." Evie smiled.

"Thanks...you're a real friend."

Evie only smiled. She then turned and looked at the sky and it looked like the sun was about to rise pretty soon, and at that, Evie stood up.

"Well I hate to cut this short, but I do need to get going; I need to get to Ainle before nightfall, so I must leave now. Would you like me to see you back to the Inn or the Outpost?" Evie offered.

Gwynn shook her head.

"No, it's okay. But if you don't mind, I'd like to see you off."

Evie smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course."

Gwynn nodded her head and then stood up. When she did, the two walked over to the docks and then Evie began to untie the boat and release the sails.

"So when will you return to Colhen?" Gwynn asked.

"I don't know. It might be a good while. It depends on how bad they need me there."

Gwynn nodded her head.

"Godspeed Evie, and stay safe."

"I will, and same to you."

Gwynn nodded her head.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Evie said.

Gwynn nodded her head. She then remembered something and then she fished through her pockets and then pulled out Ellis' necklace.

"Wait Evie. I need you to do something for me when you're in Ainle."

Evie looked over at her. Gwynn then held out Ellis' necklace.

"I...I want you to have this."

"Ellis' necklace? Oh no, I couldn't do that. He wants you to have it." Evie told her.

Gwynn shook her head.

"No...Ellis would've believe more in what you are doing than what I am doing. He would've supported your humanitarian mission to help restore Ainle for the people who once lived there. He would have probably volunteered to help as well even against Royal Army wishes. He would want you to have it." Gwynn explained to Evie.

Evie looked at the necklace and then Gwynn, and then she hesitantly reached out and took the necklace from her hand.

"Are you sure Gwynn?"

"Very."

Evie nodded her head and then placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Gwynn. I will wear his pendant with pride and remembrance." Evie told her.

"Thank you Evie...thank you."

"Well, goodbye Gwynn. Take care." Evie said.

She then removed the rope tying the boat to the dock and then the boat slowly began to move. Remembering something, Evie pulled out a full vial from her vials pouch and then ran to the end of the boat.

"Gwynn, catch!"

Evie then tossed the vial over to Gwynn on the docks. Gwynn almost dropped it, but it ended up in her hands. She looked at what it was and saw it was a full vial of Ekelch potion. Gwynn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Remember, a little goes a long way!" Evie called out.

"Thank you Evie!" Gwynn shouted back.

Gwynn then watched as Evie's boat sailed off into the distance. It was then that the sun began to peer over the horizon and Gwynn swore that she saw his image radiating in the sun.

"_Thank you for everything Gwynn. I will wait for you for all eternity if I have to._" his voice reverberated.

Gwynn smiled and sniffled, and then closed her eyes and held her hands to her chest.

"I look forward to meeting you again in the next life...but not yet Ellis. Not yet..."

END


End file.
